


'Lucky You'

by DebsterClintashaLove



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Strip Poker, Strip Tease, Swearing, Tattoo Fixation, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebsterClintashaLove/pseuds/DebsterClintashaLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarlett and Nate are broken up, she misses Jeremy, he stops by, they get wasted, and play strip poker. I think we all know where this leads...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

So, the whole 'Cat on A Hot Tin Roof' photo call deal, not too great of a time for me. All I got was continuous on and on banter about Nate. 'Sweetheart, I'm here if you need a shoulder' or 'Don't worry, he'll be regretting his decision' or 'He just gave up an amazing woman' or 'Oh, I'm sorry to hear about you and Nate', and all I want to say back was 'Shut the fuck up.' I mean, I'm usually nice and kind and sweet and friendly, and I know if I said that I would seem like a bitch, but really. I was just absolutely beyond pissed. Not because I'm upset about the whole thing and breaking up, but because I don't care. They made me feel like I was some helpless little girl who just lost her parents, when I'm not. I'm strong, independent, and if I fall, I can pick myself back up always. They made it seem like it was the end of the world because I didn't have a boyfriend anymore. Those are the kind of women that don't know they can live without a man in their life. Considering all of that, you can imagine my enthusiasm to get out of there. On my way back to my house in the limo, I looked through my phone, expecting a call or text from Jeremy. I unlocked it finding a message from Jeremy that read, 'Hey beautiful! (: How've you been? I haven't seen you in ages! I miss you, hot sauce ;) Let me know your schedule so we can hang out sometime! -Jer' I loved his daily texts. Ever since we got done filming The Avengers, it's been upsetting not being able to see him everyday. He's my best friend, and I loved getting to see  him everyday, always able to make me smile. I miss that like crazy. I smiled, tapping away a response to him. It read, 'Hey Jer (: I've been great! How about you? And your beautiful mother of course (: I really mis you! My next showing for the play isn't until next week, so anytime soon to hang would be amazing!' I clicked out of my messages to my photo gallery, revealing great memories. I scrolled through the pictures of me and Jeremy. There was probably not one picture of us where he wasn't making a silly face or making me laugh. There's even pictures where I've made the mistake of leaving my phone with him while I went off to get out of my 'cat suit'. I laughed as I thought of all the fun times we had, then I found one specific picture that really hit me. It was taken while we were still dressed as our superhero selves. He was standing directly behind me, arms around my shoulders, meeting at the center of my chest. I was holding his hands, and he was pressing a kiss to my cheek. I looked so much happier there than I ever did with Ryan, Nate, any of them, but I didn't understand it. I mean, I thought I was in love with those guys, so why is it that with Jeremy, I look like I should look with the person I'm in love with. I set the picture as the lock and home screen wallpaper, letting it be a reminder of better times. I looked back up to see we arrived at my place. I jumped out and made my way up to the porch, pulling out my phone again, dialing Jeremy's number. I waited anxiously for him to pick up, as I fiddled with my key to unlock the door.  
"Hey gorgeous." I heard through the phone.  
"Jer! Oh my god, it's been forever! So listen, I got your message, and I just wanted to make sure you got mine. If you wanted to come over now, you could if you're in town." I replied as I opened the door. I shut it, locking it behind me waiting for his response. "Jer, I just really want to see you."  
"Then turn around." he said. I turned around, as he commanded, and I almost dropped my phone out of my hand when I saw him standing there, tight black shirt and jeans.  
"Oh my god, Jer! How did you..." I paused, realizing then how he got in and smiled at him.  
"Own key." we said simultaneously. I laughed running up, throwing my arms around him. He wound his arms around me, resting his head on my shoulder.  
"Surprise hot sauce." he told me happily. I pulled away, just staring at him, taking in the fact that he's here with me.  
"So, I'm guessing you did get my text?" I asked him sarcastically.  
"No, I'm just a super obsessive, stalker fan."  
"So, it's out now that Jeremy Renner is a BIG Scarlett Johansson fanatic?" I asked him with a sweet smile, putting the emphasis on big.  
"Yeah, I guess I can't hide it any longer." he laughed. I just kept smiling, embracing him again.  
"I really missed my best friend." I responded, thankful for him being here. I pulled away after realizing I was still hung onto him.  
"This is definitely our time to catch up." he replied with a smile. I smiled back, grabbing his hand, leading him to the kitchen. I walked over to grab one of the wine bottles I had, that hadn't been opened yet.  
"Well, this greeting calls for a celebratory drink." I said enthusiastically.  
"Of course." he replied as I tried to get two glasses down form the cabinet. He walked over, pulling my hand away from the cabinet. I looked at him confused, scared that he would feel how shaky my body became when I felt his touch. What was he doing to me?  
"Allow me." I lightly smiled at him, going to sit down at the table. I wasn't about to argue with him. He was a natural-born gentleman. He always opened the door and catered to women. His mother, Mama Renner, that being my creative nickname, raised him right. He was respectful and charming, something you never see in men to this day. He brought over the two glasses and popped the bottle of wine, slowly pouring the liquid into both glasses and coming to sit next to me. He picked up the glass, handing it to me.  
"Alright, I know you may hate hearing this, because I bet you've just been shot with this question all day, but I saw in the news and all that you and Nate are over. Is that so?" he asked politely.  
"Media didn't take long to get their grubby hands on that information." I replied, annoyed at the fact. That's the other thing that draws me to Jeremy so much, the fact that he understands my whole hatred with the media, especially since he feels the same. "It completely ruined the photo call for me, because that's all anyone would talk to me about. Ugh! It was honestly like, 'Can we please talk about something different?' I mean, really? Is my personal that important? Yes, I'm not with him anymore. Am I completely ruined? No. Is it going to end my life? No."  
"Yikes, sorry about bringing it up. You seemed pissed off about it all, but you're definitely right." he replied understandingly. "Sorry for mentioning it."  
"No Jer, I'm not mad at you or anything, it was just the whole night. You didn't do anything. They were just making me feel like I'm five-fucking-years-old. Like I couldn't live without him or something. It didn't leave me heartbroken or anything like people think." I told him, making sure he knew he did no harm.  
"Well, you know if he did, I would kick his ass if you wanted me to. I know you'd be able to do it just fine though. It'd be fun to watch." he replied happily. I smiled back at him, holding up my glass. He did in response. "So, I guess this is the singles club then, isn't it?"  
"Yes, yes it is. To being single." I chanted as we toasted to it. A couple glasses of wine later, things got crazy.  
"So," Jeremy laughed, trying to get his words out, "you're telling me...you've never played strip poker?"  
"Yes! I've told you a MILLION times now, I've played regular poker, never strip poker. But I suck at poker, so I can't imagine I'd be any better at strip." I replied, looking quite uninterested, putting the emphasis on million.  
"Well, today's your lucky day, because I'm about to teach you how to play it." he said getting up off the chair, wobbly, then taking my hand in his. "Get the cards, hot sauce! We are playing!!" We made our way up to my room, stopping by the closet where he found the deck of cards. He grabbed them, running back in, holding my hand in his still. Once we were both in, he shut the door behind, and we jumped onto the bed.  
"I know the rules and all, I've just never played it, Jer." I said as he dealt the cards.  
"Then let's get started. Itt's better to play with a friend you know really REALLY well at first." he slurred his words, emphasizing really. We began and already five minutes in and I'm having to strip a layer.  
"Alright, make one article of clothing disappear." he gloated, already have won the first set. I stripped the black blazer from my shoulders, throwing it to the side. I had a victory in the next set all because Jer got a bad set of cards.  
"Strip." I gloated back with a laugh. He smirked at me, pulling away the belt. "Ah ah ah- belt does not count. Go from top to bottom."  
"That's not a rule, Johansson." he responded.  
"It is now. Shirt first." I replied back. He gave in, vulnerably, lifting the shirt up and over his head. I bit my lip, watching the way his muscles moved in his arms, his abs flexing. It was a beautiful sight. I turned away, realizing I still had a best friend here, and I wasn't about to ruin anything. He threw it to the side.  
"Happy?" he asked. I just smiled in response, telling him to get on with the game. Another game went by, and I was the loser.  
"Top to bottom." he replied with a smile. I smirked at him sarcastically, then I removed my navy and white, horizontal striped top, revealing the black, strapless bra I wore under it. His eye caught the attention of the tattoo I had gotten on my ribcage and probably my breasts. The tattoo was a horse shoe that read 'Lucky You' around it.  
"I like the artwork." he said with a smile. "Any particular reason for the 'Lucky You' part?" I smirked at him and dared my luck in another game, but lost once more.  
"Pants." he said, gloating once again.  
"I told you I'm terrible at poker." I replied, as I pulled off the navy blue, wide-leg, dress pants I had on, revealing the black, lace panties.  
"You really are." he laughed. I managed to catch the time, 1:00 am, and dared my chances again by challenging him to another game.  
"Final game, right here. All or nothing." I told him.  
"I think you mean nothing or all." he responded jokingly. I smirked at him, and his great point, even better considering I'm sure he was drunk. Finally, I thought I had a chance to win, until he pulled out an ace, making a royal flush, beating my hand. He looked up at me, and I looked up at him in defeat.  
"I guess you win." I said as I stood up off the bed. I started feeling the alcohol leave my system. He saw how uncomfortable I was with the next move I was about to make. He got up walking toward me, holding my hands in his. I looked up at him.  
"You don't have to do that anymore. I'm not going to make you do something, reveal anything...just nothing you don't want." he said sweetly. I stared up at him, letting myself take in the fact that Jeremy wasn't just a friend to me. At least...it never felt that way. There was something more about him, something more I wanted. I wrapped my arms around him, resting my head on the crook of his neck. He wound his arms around me, holding me just as sweetly. I moved my hands around to the front of his jeans, pulling the belt away and pulling down the zipper.  
"Scar.." he whispered softly. I moved my mouth to his ear, whispering softly.  
"Please, Jer, I need this. I need you. There's a reason that tattoo says 'Lucky You'.... You're the lucky one, Jer." He looked back at me and locked his lips with mine. I pulled him deeper into the kiss. If beauty had a taste, it would be his lips, his kiss. I moved my lips all around under his, pushing my tongue past for entrance. I pulled away, catching my breathe, my forehead against his.  
"You won that last game." I whispered seductively against his lips, as I stripped his jeans from his body, "So, I believe an article of clothing is supposed to be stripped." He smiled against my lips, moving his to my neck, kissing and biting as he unclasped my bra from the back, letting it fall to the floor. He drew a throaty moan from me as his mouth was on my neck. He moved his mouth back up to mine, taking my lips captive. He ran his hands up my thighs, and I moaned into his mouth as he picked me up in his arms, setting me gently on the bed. He trailed rough, yet sweet kisses down my neck as I explored and caressed his torso. I really loved this, couldn't believe it was happening, and it was. I pulled his head back up to mine, wrapping my arms around his head, bringing him down on my lips. I laid our chests together, pulling his body down on me. The warmth of his skin excites mine and a moan accidentally escapes my lips. I felt his smile on my lips, and he laced two fingers under the hem of my panties, pulling them down. I wiggled out of them, and drew my knee up his thigh. He grunts out and pulls my leg around his waist, then moves his hand to take the free one and wrap it around him as well. His arm wraps around my back and he held me tight against him. I feel his teeth graze my earlobe as he whispers, "God, you're so beautiful. I love you." I began to writhe beneath him, my nails digging into his back, feeling so close to him. With him.  
"I love you, too." I cried out to him.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke the next morning, feeling finger tips running up and down my side, from my hip to my ribcage. I was pressed up against him, his other arm around to my lower stomach. I noticed the side where his fingers were running was the side with my tattoo. I moaned softly from the feel of his fingers on me. I turned myself around toward him, keeping his arm wrapped around me. I smiled at him, pressing my lips to his.  
"You like the tattoo I see." I whispered seductively. He smiled back, running his hands all over my body now.  
"Yeah, I do, hot sauce. Was that specially made for the 'one'?" he asked curiously.  
"The one that was lucky enough to get to it." I replied. I wrapped my arm around his neck, pulling myself closer, then leaning my head against his chest.  
"Did you mean that last night? Or were we too wasted to even know what was going on?" I asked him.  
"Which part? The loving on you part, or the 'I love you'?" he responded with his cute little smile.  
"Both." I whispered to him, not taking my eyes off his.  
"I may have been drunk, but I meant everything I said and did last night." he said sweetly. I felt tears begin to bottle up in my eyes.  
"Yoou, you did?" I asked him, teary eyed. He began stroking my cheek softly.  
"I love you, Scarlett Ingrid Johansson. I don't know whether or not you feel the same, but I've been dying to do that to you for so long now. Say those things to you. All those guys in your past, I'd never leave you like they did. I'd never treat you like they did. I need you, baby. I really need you." he replied, pouring his heart and soul out.  
"Thank you, Jer. Thank you for being there for me always. Thank you for loving me, when I thought no man truly could." I said as I pressed my lips to his.  
"Any man is crazy not to love you." he whispered. He began to run his fingers up and down my side again.  
"Ohhhh my god, Jer. You have no idea what you do to me." I moaned at his touches. I saw a smile curve on his lips as he pulled me right flush against him.  "I think I have a pretty good idea." he replied sarcastically laughing. I laughed back with him, moving myself on top of him, laying my head just under his chin. He stroked his fingers through my hair, resting his other hand on my lower back. I wrapped my arms around his warm body. He pressed a kiss to my head, then asked, "How?" I adjusted so I was staring into his eyes.  
"What do you mean, babe?" I questioned him confused. He tucked the loose strands of hair behind my ear, away from my face. He pulled me up to where I was looking down at him at eye level.  
"How did I get you?" he said softly, stroking his finger along my cheek. I wrapped my arms around his head, pulling his lips to mine.  
"I never want to hear you say that again like you're not right for me. I love you, Jer." I whispered against his lips in response. He smiled, pulling me back against him, kissing the top of my head, holding me tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are love ♥


End file.
